


Heart strings

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [13]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marcus loves him anyway, Not Beta Read, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Wrench would swear, couch hugs, fluff and kisses, man this takes me back, mention of other Dedsec members, probably i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Being the engineer of a popular hacker group and being the loud, violent one was often his forte but sometimes he just needed a break to wind down. Said night in was spent cuddling with Marcus on the couch."Something wrong, Wrench? You've been quiet all night" the punk glanced up from where he was laying on Marcus's lap to see the worried expression that was illuminated by the tv light."What? I'm just-what?" he watched as the hipster shook his head with a frown."Tell me the truth, Wrench. You know i'll just find out sooner" Wrench hated how sympathetic he sounded and he also hated how that was the instantaneous thought that popped up in his head.





	

Being the engineer of a popular hacker group and being the loud, violent one was often his forte but sometimes he just needed a break to wind down. Said night in was spent cuddling with Marcus on the couch.

"Something wrong, Wrench? You've been quiet all night" the punk glanced up from where he was laying on Marcus's lap to see the worried expression that was illuminated by the tv light.

"What? I'm just-what?" he watched as the hipster shook his head with a frown.

"Tell me the truth, Wrench. You know i'll just find out sooner" Wrench hated how _sympathetic_ he sounded and he also hated _how_ that was the instantaneous thought that popped up in his head. He knew Marcus meant that when he said it, after making similar threats himself he knew too well how it would end up if he left it go, and this time he couldn't exactly hide behind his mask as he'd taken it off in front of Marcus.

"You won't leave it, will you?" when he got a shake of the head he let out a sigh-that usually would have been more  _weird_  in any other situation- before turning his attention to the film that was on. "Just the normal man, thinking of what i must  _look_ like" it was easier to make it a joke that he could force out of his throat into the air between them, instantly making him regret saying it. A hand cupped his face, bringing his eyes back to look up at the sad hipster. "This is gay man-" he forced out a laugh but stopped when a finger was pressed against his lips in a visible sign to 'shut up'.

"Man, Wrench. You're not....weird, alright? I've told you before and I'll keep telling you until you can believe me- and yes, this is _hella gay_ " he smirked at the snicker it achieved him, wiping a few stray tears away that had fallen at his words. "Now are you going to be a diva or the hacker you're meant to be?" he smiled at the smile he managed to perk up and didn't flinch when a arm landed into his without the sting of an actual punch from the anarchist who was laying with his head in his lap.

"I'm  _right_ here man, careful, could bite it off" even though he felt his cheeks burn from what he had said it was worth the burst of laughter that came from the other hacker at his suggestion. "It's just...I can't talk to Sitara or anyone else about this pathetic bullshit, I mean, **I'm** meant to be the one who fuckifys things up- not the  _emotional-hacker,_ who talks about his feelings in a fucking song" it felt good to let his rants claw past his throat to form sentences that made sense for once in his life. 

\----

It took a while for Wrench to get everything he wanted to say and out of his head and his throat. Through it all Marcus listened; running a hand through the anarchists hair to soothe him once in a while when the tears threatened to overtake his vision at certain points in his talking. It took a while before finally,  _finally_   got to the end of his rant about anything and everything.

"Wrench, man I'll take you whatever you look like" Marcus smiled down at the hacker as the movie signaled it had ended with a audible 'cllick' that spurred him into leaning slightly down to press a gentle kiss against the punks lips and bringing out a dark flush that ran to the tip of his ears and cheeks painting them red while he answered.

"Man,  _you say the gayest shit._ It tugs at my heartstrings" 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. I really packed the feels with this work....sorry? ^^*
> 
> So, self-esteem issues, huh. Well um....idk what to put for this one ^^* sorry?


End file.
